Sweet Revenge
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Full summary inside. Basically what the title says. Trust me the story is way better than the summary. Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** Sharpay steals Troy away from Gabriella. They weren't even boyfriend & girlfriend, so, why does Gabriella feel jealous? What will she do to win Troy back? She'll get revenge. Whoever thought that revenge would be so sweet? Songfic story for the song "Sweet Revenge" by Barlow Girl. This story starts out Troypay but eventually turns into a Troyella. I'm not sure if this story should be a songfic yet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM or any of the characters.

**Rating:**T for coarse language & for mild sexual references. T for safety.

**Genre:** Drama/Angst

**Status: **In Progress

_Trailer _

"Troy I need you to come with me to the auditorium I have to show you something." Gabriella said dragging Troy to the auditorium against his will.

"Do I really need to go to the auditorium with you?" Troy asked being dragged by Gabriella.

"Yes. You do." Gabriella said eagerly.

"Fine I'll go with you to the auditorium." Troy said.

As Gabriella & Troy come closer & closer to the auditorium Gabriella is smiling because this was the time she was going to get her revenge.

As Gabi opened the doors to the auditorium & there was a sight Troy didn't think he would ever see.

He saw his girlfriend Sharpay making out with his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Ahem…" Troy cleared his throat causing the two lovers to jump apart.

"Troy… I can explain. It's not what you think." Sharpay said.

"Oh… you mean this isn't what you call cheating." Troy said disappointed because he actually trusted Sharpay. "I can't believe this. Sharpay… we're over. I don't want any explanation of what this is just leave me alone & never ever talk to me again."

"Troy… wait!" Sharpay yelled running to catch up to Troy.

Gabriella who is outside of the auditorium smirked because her plan actually worked. The next part of her plan was to expose Sharpay & Chad's make out session to the public.

It's a good thing that she videotaped them together.

Ryan walked out of the auditorium with the tape in his hands & gives it to Gabriella.

"Here's the videotape of them together." Ryan said giving Gabriella the tape.

"Thank you Ryan." Gabriella said kissing Ryan on the cheek as a way of thanking him.

"No problem Gabi. My sister finally is going to get a taste of her own medicine & I can't wait to see how devastated she's going to be after she's exposed publicly." Ryan said eager for Gabriella to put the next part of her plan into action.

"_This is going to be so good. I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when they see the tape of Sharpay & Chad on screen. They're going to hate her for the rest of her high school life." _Gabriella thought laughing inwardly at how well her plan was working.

A/N: Well what did you think of this trailer? Was it good, bad, sucked really bad? Please leave reviews. If you like it & I get at least 5 reviews I'll continue. If you don't leave any reviews or I get bad reviews this story will be deleted.


	2. Chapter 1: Troy & Gabriella's Date

**Chapter 1**

**Troy & Gabriella's Date**

**A/N: Well thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Sweet Revenge.**

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said just as she walked to her locker, which was really close to each other.

"Hi Gabi." Troy said closing his locker shut.

"So are we still on for the movies tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Coolness." Gabriella said. "What movie were we going to watch?" Gabriella asked adding.

"I was thinking we should see 1408." Troy said.

"Eww… do we have to watch that scary movie?" Gabriella asked disappointed.

"Come on… Gabi, it's not really even that scary. That's what I've heard." Troy countered.

"Well I just don't sit well watching scary movies." Gabi said.

"Well I already bought us tickets to that movie & they're non-refundable so are you still going to the movies with me?" Troy asked.

"Fine… I'll go with you but if I find it too scary I'm leaving." Gabriella said.

"Deal." Troy said shaking her hand agreeing to the offer.

Sharpay who's in the distance watching Troy & Gabriella talking to each other is thinking of a way to steal Troy away from Gabriella.

"_I have the most perfect plan. I shall ask Troy out on a date then ask him to be my boyfriend, he'll say yes & then Troy is mine forever & finally. And that conniving little bitch Gabriella will be out of the picture." _Sharpay thought how perfect her plan was.

She walked away to her class satisfied that she could come up with a plan that's so evil.

Hours later…

The time came for Troy to go to the movies with Gabriella.

DING DONG!! The door ring reverberated through the house.

Gabi's mom opens the door because Gabi was still in her room getting ready.

"Hi Troy. Gabi is still upstairs getting ready but you're free to wait in here if you'd like." Her mom said.

"OK. I'll wait for a couple of minutes until she's ready." Troy said waiting inside just going to sit on the couch.

**Gabriella's POV**

"_How do I look? Will Troy like me in this dress? Well there's only one way to find out."_ Gabriella thought while finishing applying her lip-gloss.

When she was done getting ready she went downstairs so she can leave with Troy already knowing he was waiting for her.

"Hey Troy. I'm ready to go." Gabriella said walking down the stairs with her black mini dress that almost reached to her knees.

"Wow. You look nice. Are you really ready to go to the movies?" Troy said.

"Yes. I'll see you later mom." Gabriella said.

"OK. See you. And don't forget to be home by 10:00." Her mom said.

"I won't forget. Bye." Gabriella said walking out the door with Troy.

She slammed the door shut & locked it & walked with Troy to the car linked arm-in-arm.

Troy opened Gabi's door for her & closed it for her in a gentleman-like manner.

He walked quickly around & they drove away to the theater.

When they arrive to the theater they see a huge crowd outside waiting in line to buy tickets.

"It's a good thing we have tickets." Gabriella said seeing the enormous crowd of people in line.

"Yeah it is." Troy said holding her hand trying to push his way through the people.

Sharpay who was following Troy around saw Gabriella with him & got angry.

"_Why is she always with him? It's not like they are even boyfriend & girlfriend." _Sharpay thought agitated.

She followed close behind Troy & Gabriella only 5 feet away from them.

They sat up close to the screen because they wanted the good seats.

Sharpay sat 2 rows behind them observing them while also watching a little of the movie 1408.

(A/N: Just to let you know I have no clue if the movie 1408 is really scary so I'm sorry if I write if there are any scary parts in that movie. Are there any scary parts in that movie? I just wanted to know.)

Finally, a scary part came & Gabriella was hiding behind Troy's shoulders. Troy puts his arm up and wraps it around Gabriella's waist.

Sharpay upset that Troy had his hand wrapped around Gabriella made Sharpay grit her teeth in anger because it could've been her he had his arm around.

"_Uh… I've had enough of this shit! I'm leaving I can't watch Troy groping Gabriella." _Sharpay though leaving the theater leaving them alone.

"Brr… I'm cold." Gabriella said shivering.

Troy takes his arms & rubs them against Gabriella's cold skin trying to warm her up but instead he decided to give Gabriella his jacket.

"Here take my jacket & keep yourself warm." Troy whispered softly so he wouldn't disturb anyone else who was watching the movie.

"Thanks. This is much better. I feel warmer now." Gabriella said now leaning on Troy's shoulder while actually watching the movie no more scary parts were in it.

Troy wraps his arm around her & they watch the movie in peace without Sharpay watching them.

Gabriella felt safe when Troy was wrapping his arm around her like the way he was doing at the moment.

"_I really wish I could tell Troy how I feel about him. But I'm not sure what he would do, or how he would react if I told him. I hope he feels the same way about me." _Gabriella thought as she was watching the movie.

Troy was also thinking about other things while watching the movie. _"I wonder if I should tell Gabriella how I feel about her. Does she even like me back? That's the question."_ Troy thought. He then shook the thought out of his head & got his head back on watching the movie.

When the movie was over Troy dropped Gabriella home.

Before Gabriella got out of the car Troy kissed her on the cheek.

All of a sudden, Gabriella pulls him into a kiss. It turns into a little bit of a make out session.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized for her impulsive behavior.

"It's OK. I've been wanting to do that for a while. Well you better get your gorgeous buns into your house before your mom gets worried." Troy said.

"I'll see in school tomorrow." Gabi said now closing door while waving goodbye to Troy.

Troy backed out of the driveway thinking about what just happened.

"_Did Gabriella just kiss me & did I just kiss her?" _Troy said trying to digest what just happened.

"_Did I just kiss Troy? Actually, did I just make out with Troy?_" Gabriella thought trying to also digest what just happened. _"Wow. That was one great kiss." _Gabriella thought touching her lips where she kissed Troy. _"I'm never ever washing these lips ever again! Wait, hold on rewind for a minute. She went back to after they kiss, then Troy said I've been wanting to do that for a while. That means he really likes me. OMG! I can finally tell Troy I love him without being rejected by him. I know he likes me."_

Gabriella walked into her house happily feeling like she was on cloud nine.

Troy when he gets to his felt like he was also on cloud nine because he finally fulfilled his destiny & kissed Gabriella for like the first time ever.

"_Wow. I can't believe I actually kissed Gabriella. She's a good kisser. She must have had a lot of experience with her other boyfriends."_ Troy thought. _"I think I actually like Gabriella no, maybe love her. But I'm never washing my lips again."_

Troy & Gabriella both went to sleep thinking about the kiss between them, loving the memory of that kiss.

The next morning…

The ringing of Gabriella's annoying nuisance of an alarm clock woke her up.

Gabriella got ready for school once again & then ate her breakfast, then headed for the bus stop.

As Gabriella headed toward the bus stop & then she saw Sharpay.

She scoffed as she saw Sharpay & her annoying preppy self fixing her makeup & hair. The sight of her made Gabriella want to retch (vomit). Every time she was around Sharpay she just felt this way. She also disliked Sharpay, her rival since the Winter Musicale because she knew she has the hugest crush on Troy & she didn't want Sharpay to steal Troy away from her.

"_I need to start thinking of a plan to destroy Sharpay so she can never move in on my man. OMG!! Did I just call Troy, my man? He's not really even mine. Well whatever I need to find some dirt on Sharpay so I can destroy her for the rest of her life. I know what I'll ask Ryan what he knows about Sharpay." _Gabriella thought.

"_Uh… there's comes the little home wrecking boyfriend stealer. I really need to start putting my plan in action." _Sharpay thought thinking of the perfect time to put her plan in motion._ "I know I shall do it today when Gabriella is around Troy. It'll make her devastated that Troy will want to go out with me. I'm so clever."_

The bus finally came & Sharpay stepped in first because she's just that way.

"_Oh that arrogant bitch needs to stop strutting thinking she's all that!"_ Gabriella thought as she walked on the bus looking for a seat. She notices that the only other seat other than by Martha was by Ryan.

"_Great. Now I can ask Ryan since he's all alone what he knows about Sharpay!"_ Gabriella thought knowing that luck was on her side today.

"Hey Ryan. What do you know about your sister when it comes down to boyfriends?" Gabriella asked in a hushed tone so no one would eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Well I do know that Sharpay is a cheater. She can never resist temptations or stay with one man. She cheats on every boyfriend she's ever had." Ryan said.

"_Good. I found her weakness."_ Gabriella thought.

"Oh… is that it? Is there anything else I should know about Sharpay?" Gabriella said getting close to Ryan like she was going to kiss him so he would fess up & tell her everything.

"_Oh God! I'm about to get kissed by Gabriella. God, she's hot! What am I saying she's my sister's archenemy?" _Ryan thought feeling uncomfortable.

"Well she also…" Ryan started to say but was cut off by Gabriella's lips crashing onto his.

After the kiss was over Ryan thought, _"Yes!! Gabriella finally kissed me!"_

"I said is there anything else?" Gabriella asked running her fingers up & down his chest seductively.

"Oh right… she also would like to sabotage your chances of getting with Troy!" Ryan almost shouted this but everyone was oblivious to what they were discussing. Even Sharpay.

"WHAT?! Oh no you didn't just say that!" Gabriella said snatching Ryan's collar of his shirt almost choking him.

"Yes I did just say that. I kind of had a plan of sabotaging my own sister & ruin her chances with Troy. Are you in or what?" Ryan said in a hushed tone.

"Of course! What's the plan?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I kind of thought that we should videotape Sharpay in the act of cheating with someone else. You get my drift?" Ryan said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah I do. Continue telling me what the plan is?" Gabriella replied.

"Well I was thinking when Sharpay is in the act you should make Troy see wherever Sharpay is & make him watch her cheat on her boyfriend. Do you like the idea?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. You know I was just thinking the same thing." Gabriella said. "I guess great minds really do think alike." Gabriella added.

"Yeah they do." Ryan said.

"Great, when do we put the plan into action?" Gabriella asked keenly.

When all the students riding on the bus get to school they all scuttle out of the bus quickly.

Troy & Gabriella of course as usual they wait for each other & then escort each other to their first class of the day.

"Hey Gabi. I've been needing to talk to you. It was about last night." Troy said.

"Yeah. I kind of needed to talk to you about that. I don't think it should ever happen again." Gabriella said on the verge of kissing him.

Troy cups her face & goes for the kiss.

They make out for 10 minutes but were interrupted by the bell.

"Ugh… I better get going before Darbus gives me detention." Gabriella said walking away to her class.

"Me too… I better get moving before Coach Bolton flips his lid!" Troy said walking away to his class too.

**(A/N: Just pretend that Troy & Gabriella don't have their first class together.)**

They kiss once again before walking away.

Gabriella apologized, "I'm really sorry Troy I didn't mean to."

"Well I did." Troy said.

"_OMG!! He just said he wanted to kiss me again. He really does like me he just hasn't told me. I really need to tell him how I feel before Sharpay steals him away from me!" _Gabriella thought now heading towards her class.

**End of Chapter 1!!**

**A/N: Well what do you think of this chapter? This chapter had a lot of Troyella fluff in it if you didn't notice. Please review for my sake & for the sake of the story. If you want me to continue then review. If you don't want me to continue then I'll just delete this. I want at least 5 reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Sharpay Plan Is Put In Action

**Chapter 2**

**"Troypay" becomes an item & The Plan Is Put Into Action**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 1! I'm glad you liked it!! Well here's chapter 2! Please enjoy it & leave reviews.**

Sharpay coming out of her hiding place watched as Gabriella walked away to her first period class & she watched Troy go to his class. She couldn't seem to get the Troy & Gabriella kiss out of her head after seeing them make out.

"_Today's the day I put my plan in action."_ Sharpay thought.

Free Period finally came around & Sharpay was walking to the gym where Troy usually was & saw that Gabriella was with him.

"_Great. Now is the perfect time to make my move & put the plan in action." _Sharpay thought smirking.

"Hey Troy, I just remembered I needed to ask you something." Sharpay said with that maddening peppy voice.

"Well what did you want to ask me?" Troy asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me to dinner? It's my treat!" Sharpay said with her stupid preppy voice.

"I'll only go if Gabriella's invited." Troy replied.

"Can't you just ditch Gabriella tonight & have dinner with me please?" Sharpay asked batting her long curled eyelashes at him.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you on one condition if you promise not to do any funny stuff." Troy said.

"Okay Troysie I won't." Sharpay said liking that she got what she wanted.

Gabriella who was watching Troy actually agree to go out with Sharpay felt devastated that Troy would agree to go out with Sharpay without her.

Troy went over to where Gabriella was sitting & told her, "About tonight I can't hang out with you. I'm going with Sharpay to dinner. I'm sorry Gabriella but maybe tomorrow we can hang out if that's OK with you."

"Oh it's OK. We can hang out tomorrow." Gabriella said acting as if everything was fine but the truth is she wasn't all right. She was destroyed on the inside she just didn't want to tell Troy.

"I got to go to the bathroom but I'll be back." Gabriella said excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

As she's running off to the bathroom she starts to weep.

Taylor who happens to be in the bathroom sees Gabriella is a mess & asks her," What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Gabriella snapped.

"Come on. You're crying about something. I mean, why would you be crying about nothing? Really?" Taylor asked.

"Fine. It's about Troy. He's ditching me tonight to go to dinner with that blonde bitch, Sharpay! How could Troy choose her over me?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. But I think you need to talk about it with him." Taylor said.

"Why should I talk to him? It's pretty clear that he'd rather have that blonde bimbo instead of me. I really thought he felt the same way I feel about him." Gabriella said.

"And how's that?" Taylor asked already knowing the answer.

"I really like him. Actually I love him." Gabriella said sitting on the closed toilet seat still weeping with Taylor hugging her.

"Oh free period's almost over. I've gotta go. Are you OK by yourself if I leave?" Taylor said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Gabriella said.

Just then after Taylor walks out of the bathroom Sharpay walks in.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. "Are you in this stall? I need to talk to you."

"Yes. I am." Gabriella said too busy weeping to notice that Sharpay was talking to her.

As Sharpay opens the stall Gabriella sees Sharpay.

"Get away from me. You boyfriend stealing bitch." Gabriella said smacking her across her face.

"Oh. You did not just do that. If you did then I would have to do this." Sharpay said scratching Gabriella's face with her long, sharp nails.

"Ah!!" Gabriella yelled looking in the mirror to see the giant scratch on her face.

"You bitch, you're going to pay!" Gabriella said now pushing Sharpay against the wall making her hit her back.

Sharpay slumping down the walls was gasping for air.

Gabriella kicked Sharpay's side a couple of times & left her there in pain.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled but she didn't bother to turn back. "Someone help me!" Sharpay yelled trying to get up but she couldn't.

Kelsi ends up going into the bathroom to help Sharpay.

She sees Sharpay in pain & helps her up.

"I need to get you to a hospital & quick." Kelsi said grabbing her cell phone calling 911.

"No! Kelsi don't do that! I'm perfectly fine! Really I am!" Sharpay said trying to convince Kelsi not to take her to the hospital or call the ambulance. _"Man, I won't be able to go out with Troy if Kelsi calls 911."_

"If you insist but can you get up. What happened to you anyway?" Kelsi asked.

"That bitch Gabriella pushed me up against this wall & then she kicked me in the side & she left me here basically dying." Sharpay answered.

"What happened between you two for her to do that?" Kelsi asked thinking that Gabriella would never do something like this to someone.

"Well I asked Troy out & I'm thinking she's mad about that. I just came to talk to her about that & then she told me to leave her alone & she did this to me." Sharpay said.

"Damn it, Sharpay!! Why did you do that? Gabriella likes Troy!" Kelsi said.

"Because I like him too." Sharpay said.

"That's it I'm calling the ambulance!" Kelsi said calling getting up to call without Sharpay there to badger her. "Hello, I'm just calling to tell you there's an emergency here at East High a girl is very bruised & she can't get up. Can you please get here as fast as you can?"

"Yes I'll see what I can do. Just stay put." The operator said.

"Thank you." Kelsi said hanging up. "They'll be here shortly Sharpay so stay put. Oh…actually you can't really move anyway." Kelsi added laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Kelsi. This isn't funny at all!" Sharpay said.

The paramedics finally came 15 minutes later & they place Sharpay on a stretcher & take her away.

"Ma'am we'll most definitely have to take you to the hospital & see what your condition is." The paramedic said to Sharpay.

"OK. But after you find out what your condition is, can you let me out of the hospital I have a date tonight that I can't miss." Sharpay asked kindly.

"Miss… we can't let you go until the doctor releases you." The paramedic said to Sharpay.

"Fine. Whatever just take me to the damn hospital!" Sharpay said angrily knowing that she's going to miss her date with Troy.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy, we need to talk about that date you going to with Sharpay." Gabriella said confronting Troy.

"What about it? We're just going as friends." Troy said.

"What do you mean you're going as friends she's been your archenemy since the Winter Musicale?" Gabriella asked.

"Well you heard what I said. We're going as friends. Nothing more I promise. I swear." Troy said.

"Well I don't want you going on that date with Sharpay! I think she's up something fishy." Gabriella said.

"Oh… I see. You're jealous. Why can't you trust me Gabi? I promise you that this supposed "date" is going to be okay. Nothing bad will happen." Troy said.

"Well I have a feeling you're going to get stood up by her. I mean because she's injured." Gabriella said.

"What happened to Sharpay?" Troy asked curiously.

"She got injured in the bathroom someone beat her up today." Gabriella said keeping away that she's the one who beat up Sharpay.

"Did you have anything to do with this injury thing with Sharpay & tell me the truth?" Troy asked staring Gabriella down intently.

"Fine. I did it I beat her up but only because she's trying to steal you away from me. I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said putting her head on Troy's chest & crying a little bit mostly because of guilt.

"Why did you do it Gabi, why?" Troy asked gently, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stand the two of you together going out on a date. I'm sorry Troy can you please forgive me?" Gabriella asked knowing that Troy might scold her.

"It's OK Gabi. I forgive you. I can't hate you for doing that. Sharpay kind of got what she deserved. Just don't it again with another girl, OK?" Troy said letting her off the hook.

"Troy, why are you letting me off the hook this easily?" Gabriella asked Troy bizarrely.

"Because the truth is Gabriella that I can never hate you even though you did this horrible thing to Sharpay." Troy said not completely coming clean with her about his true feelings.

"Really?" Gabriella said.

"Really." Troy replied kissing her. "Are we still on for tonight to hang out at your place?" Troy added.

"Yes. We are still on." Gabriella said.

"Coolness." Troy said walking with her hand-in-hand to class.

**Hours later…**

Troy before going to Gabriella's house goes to the hospital to visit Sharpay for a few minutes.

"Hello. Can I see Ms. Evans?" Troy asked the lady at the front desk.

"Yes. She's in room 302." The lady said.

Troy went to Sharpay's room & said hello to her.

"Hi Troy. What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked smiling at him.

"I just came here to see how you're doing." Troy replied. "How are you? I know what happened to you Gabriella fessed up & told me she hurt you."

"Oh yeah she did. I know she didn't mean it but she just let her anger get the best of her & she took it out on me." Sharpay said.

"I'm sorry she did that but I wanted to ask you something." Troy said.

"What is that?" Sharpay asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." Sharpay said taking advantage of the moment.

"_My plan is starting to work in my favor." _Sharpay thought.

**(A/N: Yes you probably hate me now but trust me the story has to be this way in order for it to be a Troyella later. So please don't hate me for doing this.)**

**The next day…**

Sharpay was allowed out of the hospital but she had to be in a wheelchair & she had to take acupuncture so she can numb the pain of the bruises.

As Sharpay wheeled herself through class Gabriella walks up to her to apologize, "Sharpay, I'm really sorry I hurt you. My anger got the best of me. I hope you get better soon." Gabriella finished apologizing.

"I forgive you Gabriella. I know you truly are sorry." Sharpay said.

Troy walking over to Gabriella told her, "We need to talk, it's important."

"Yeah, what did you need to talk about?" Gabriella asked Troy now in the hallway.

"I asked Sharpay to be my girlfriend. So, I can't really be seen with you a lot of the time around the school. But we can still hang out after school." Troy said.

"Oh of course."

"Are you cool with me?" Troy asked.

"Yeah we're cool." Gabriella fakely smiled at Troy. _"No we're not cool. I need to put my plan in action & get Troy back in order to save him from that blonde-haired witch."_ Gabriella thought while quickly hugging Troy.

Troy let go of Gabriella & thought, _"I hope my plan to make Gabi jealous works. I think it's starting to work. I can see the jealousy in her eyes." _

Gabriella said, "Well we've got to get back to class before we get in trouble."

"Yeah we should before Mrs. Darbus marks us tardy or skipping." Troy agreed walking back into class with Gabi with a small distance in between them.

Troy sat in class just looking at Gabriella from behind wondering what to do with Sharpay in order to make Gabriella jealous.

Gabriella sits in her seat talking to Taylor while her thoughts drifted off to how she felt when Troy told her that he's dating Sharpay. She felt like her heart was just shattered into a million pieces.

"_I can't believe that Troy chose Sharpay that stupid dumb blonde over me smart & beautiful. He kept dropping hints that he liked me so why did he do what he did today?" _Gabriella thought. _"Maybe he has a good reason. What am I saying? He doesn't have a good reason to be with Sharpay. But now I know who he really likes & it's obviously not me."_

"Gabriella?! Gabi?!" Taylor said snapping her fingers trying to snap Gabriella out of her daze.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked snapping out of her daze.

"I was just trying to tell you about Chad. I was just telling your body that I like him. But should I make the first move?" Taylor asked.

"I think you should make the first move before he finds someone else to go out with." Gabriella said a little angry.

"What is up with you, Gabi? Why are you being so bitter?" Taylor asked snapping at Gabriella.

"Because of Troy the lunkhead." Gabriella said. "He chose to ask Sharpay to be his girlfriend instead of me. I can't believe the nerve of him. I'm not going to talk to him until he breaks up with her."

"Gabriella, get over it! Really! So Troy doesn't like you. Screw him & find some other guy to like." Taylor snapped.

Gabriella looked at Taylor completely speechless thinking of something. _"I know she's mad at me but she probably is right maybe I should find someone else to like." _

"You know Taylor you are absolutely right. I don't need Troy to make me feel whole. I'm going to move on & find someone else." Gabriella said looking Taylor straight in the eye & telling her this.

**(A/N: Sorry to interrupt the story but Gabriella is going to have a problem getting over Troy. So don't assume just because she said that, that she really means it. Oh also another thing, when I write in _italics _that means someone is thinking of something & it's usually whatever I write next to it. OK, now back to the story.)**

"I didn't think you would take me seriously when I said that. I was just frustrated." Taylor said looking at Gabriella & replaying in her mind what Gabriella had just said. "But it's good that you want to move on. All you have to do is rid your head of all thoughts that are Troy."

"_Oh boy. This is going to be tougher than I thought it would be." _Gabriella thought flashing Taylor a smile.

A couple hours later…

Troy & Gabriella are hanging out at Gabriella's house when Troy decides to break the uncomfortable silence.

As Troy & Gabi are hanging out, Gabriella was giving Troy the silent treatment.

"Gabi, why are you giving me the silent treatment? I thought we were cool." Troy asked. "What's bothering you?"

"What's bothering me?! What's bothering me?! What's bothering is that you're going out with Sharpay mostly because of pity not because you even like her. Heck, even after I specifically told you not to go out with Sharpay. And look what you did you asked her to be your girlfriend!! The truth is Troy… that, I love you & you probably will never love me back!" Gabriella said angrily.

"Gabi, I'm sorry that you feel this way but the truth is that I like Sharpay." Troy said.

"Why Troy, why her?" Gabi asked. "You could have any other girl in the school but why her?"

"Because…" Troy started to say trying to answer her question without trying to reveal his motive for dating Sharpay. _"Because I love you. And I just wanted to see you be jealous of me. Then I would go back to you."_ Troy thought.

"Because… I don't know. She's hot! It's a guy thing!" Troy said lying.

"Can you just give me one kiss & tell me if you feel anything? If you don't then I'll leave you alone & you can be happy with Sharpay. If you feel something dump Sharpay & have me be your girlfriend." Gabriella asked.

"Fine. Just one kiss. It's a deal." Troy said moving closer to Gabriella to kiss her.

Their lips crashed into each other.

They made out for 5 minutes before Troy broke the kiss.

"I didn't feel anything." Troy lied. _"I seriously felt something but I can't tell her I did."_

"You seriously didn't. I don't get you but if that's how you feel be happy with Sharpay." Gabriella said opening her balcony window so Troy could leave.

When Troy was climbing down the balcony ladder he was thinking, _"How can I use Sharpay in such an evil way? Well if it means winning Gabriella over then it's worth the risk."_

After Troy left Gabriella called Taylor. "You're absolutely right about Troy. I need to get over him, he's just breaking my heart. Can you help me move on?"

"Of course I will." Taylor said. "Let me come over & I'll get you started.

"Thanks Tay. Do you think you can be here in 5 minutes?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. I'll be over there quicker than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." Taylor said.

After they hung up Taylor changed out of her school clothes, fixed her hair & then went over to her house. (A/N: She already took a shower earlier in the story.)

She walked over to Gabriella's house since it wasn't that far away to rid her thoughts about Troy.

"DING DONG!!" Gabriella heard the doorbell reverberating through the house.

Gabriella answers & opens the door for Taylor.

"Are you ready to rid all thoughts of Troy?" Taylor asked as soon as she opened the door.

"Yes. Please I need to move on with someone else." Gabriella said letting Taylor in the house.

"OK the first step to rid yourself of Troy is to do yoga. Let's do some yoga to refresh your mind." Taylor said.

"Yoga!! Refresh my mind?!" Gabriella asked bewildered.

"Trust me it works. I always do this to get over guys I liked." Taylor said.

"Does it really work?" Gabriella asked innocently.

"Yes really!" Taylor exclaimed.

"OK… let's do some yoga then." Gabi said.

(A/N: Think of Ryan in HSM 2 with his mother when they were doing yoga.)

Gabi observes Taylor do the yoga before participating.

"Gabi… why aren't you trying it. Trust me it's very relaxing." Taylor said.

"Because it looks too hard." Gabriella said making up an excuse not to do it.

"Ok well do what you can." Taylor said.

Gabriella joins in on the yoga.

"You know this is very relaxing, Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Yeah it is. But I bet you haven't even thought about you-know-who." Taylor points out.

"Yeah, I wasn't until you brought him up again." Gabriella snapped.

"I'm sorry, but our yoga session is over Gabi, get up!" Taylor said getting Gabriella up from her sitting position.

"OK… what's the next step to rid me of this Troy infatuation?" Gabriella asked Taylor after the yoga session.

"Well, the next step is to get rid of everything that's Troy's." Taylor said.

"WHAT?!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I can't do that! Do I really need to do this. Is it necessary?" Gabriella added.

"Do you want to get over Troy or not?!" Taylor snapped frustrated with Gabriella.

"I do." Gabriella said. "I can't really do this though. I can't just throw his stuff in the garbage!"

"Yes you can, it's not that hard! Watch this." Taylor said walking over to the dresser to look for something that's Troy to demonstrate.

Luckily, she found a little love note he wrote to her.

"Like this." Taylor said picking up the piece of paper reading it before throwing it away.

She laughed at the corniness of the note & she crumpled it and then she threw it away in the wastebasket.

"Taylor? Why did you just do that? There's a reason I kept that note." Gabriella said.

"Because it didn't look that important." Taylor said.

"Well to me it was important." Gabriella said bending over to grab the crumpled note.

Taylor riled up Gabriella to a point that she had to pretend to want to get rid of Troy's belongings.

"Stupid jacket! Stupid basketball!!" Gabriella yelled pretending to hate that the stuff belonged to Troy, the love of her supposed life.

"Now that's the spirit! Keep throwing things out." Taylor said.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." Gabriella said leaving the room to the bathroom across the hallway.

"OK." Taylor said after the door was closed.

Taylor remembered that Gabriella still had the necklace that Troy gave to her.

Taylor rummaged around Gabriella's dresser to find the necklace.

She finally found it in Gabi's secret hiding spot where she keeps her sacred things.

"Ah ha. I found it." Taylor said putting the necklace in her pocket right when Gabriella walked back into the room.

"What did you find?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"My… earring. Oh here it is." Taylor said pretending to drop her earring & stick it back in her ear.

"Oh." Gabriella said.

"Well are you ready to get rid of the rest of Troy's possessions?" Taylor asked.

"Absolutely." Gabriella said.

They grab a garbage bag dumping the contents into the bag.

Gabriella for a moment needed to look under her bed for anything that might be Troy's.

Gabriella caught a glimpse of Troy's boxers. Gabriella blushed sheepishly while looking at them.

"Gabriella why are you blushing a lot?" Taylor asked weirded out.

"Nothing Taylor just was thinking of a fond memory of me & Troy before Sharpay came into the picture." Gabriella lied.

"Bullshit. Move it or lose it!" Taylor pushed Gabi out of the way to see what she was looking at under her bed.

"What the hell are these doing here? I'm pretty sure these aren't yours. I'm sure you don't wear… boxers." Taylor asked scoffing at the idea.

"OK. OK. They're Troy's He slept over a long time ago & left them her accidentally." Gabriella started to explain only to get interrupted by Taylor.

"Gabriella, did you sleep with him?" Taylor asked grossed out.

"No. I'm still a virgin. Why would you ask such a thing?" Gabriella said.

"Never mind." Taylor said.

After they completely finished Gabriella left the bag outside her door pretending to put it out later for the garbage people to pick up.

"Well, Gabriella I got to go back home. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Taylor said. "You're making a lot of progress. Soon, you'll be back to your normal self & get ready to move on to someone else."

"I know. It's so great to know that." Gabriella said. "Well bye."

Taylor left her house shortly after talking to her.

As soon as Taylor was out of earshot of the house Gabriella snatches the bag & brings it back into the room.

"There's no way I'll get rid of this stuff. You've got to be kidding me." Gabriella said. _"Especially not Troy's jacket, basketball, or the necklace."_

The next day…

When Gabriella rode the bus she sat next to Ryan to talk to him more about Sharpay.

"Hey Ryan, if Sharpay did have an affair on Troy who do you think she would cheat on him with?" Gabriella asked Ryan seriously.

"I think it would be Chad. I mean it's Troy's best friend. Anyways, I saw her wink at him the other day when she passed by Chad. I think that's a way of her saying that she likes someone." Ryan answered. "Anyways Chad is another attractive guy at school." Ryan added.

"If he's so attractive, why don't you go out with him?" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Because I'm straight." Ryan said.

"I was just kidding Ryan. Seriously, learn how to take a joke." Gabriella said laughing about what she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I seriously thought you meant what you said." Ryan said.

"Well observe Sharpay & if she acts suspicious tell me about it." Gabriella said.

"OK. I will. I promise." Ryan agreed.

The bus finally stopped at East High to drop the students at the school. After the bus driver lets all the students out he drives away.

Troy walks up to Gabriella who was already at her locker organizing it so it would look neat.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?" Troy said. _"God, she looks beautiful today."_

"Nothing really." Gabi said turning to face Troy. _"God, he looks hot."_

"Hey Gabi, I needed to talk to you about yesterday. I'm sorry that I didn't exactly tell you how I felt about you. I do love you but not really in that way." Troy was thinking exactly what to say.

"_Too bad because I love you so much it hurts."_ Gabriella thought shaking the thought away.

"I'm sorry about yesterday I was angry & I was lashing out at you. It won't happen again." Gabriella said apologizing.

"It's OK. We all have our bad days." Troy said understanding nut is really close to closing the space in between them.

"I'll see you later Troy." Gabriella said feeling uncomfortable about how close they were to each. Troy was getting a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah I'll see you." Troy said disappointed. _"Dude be strong. You can't let temptation get the best of you. Don't give in to Gabriella yet. Damn, she's driving me insane! Damn, I didn't get to go for it." _Troy thought about the thing that was about to happen between them.

"_I wish Troy would have kissed me again. Damn, I'm obsessed! I need to get over him already!" _Gabriella thought as she walked off to Mrs. Darbus's class.

"Ugh…" Troy screamed punching the locker.

He walks away to his class with a sore hand & a somewhat broken heart.

"Troy wait up!" Taylor shouted at Troy so he would turn around to face her.

"What the hell do you want Taylor?" Troy asked her frostily.

"I just wanted to give Gabriella's necklace back to you." Taylor said forcing Troy to take it back.

"I don't want this. I gave it to Gabriella so she should keep it." Troy said looking at Taylor confused.

"Well fine then give it back to her. Just keep it for now. Please don't tell Gabriella I took it from her please?" Taylor said.

"OK. I won't but I am going to give this back to her." Troy said. "Now I've got to get to a class now so excuse me." Troy added.

Troy ran up to Gabriella's class to give her necklace back.

"Hey Gabi. I need to give you this." Troy said giving her the necklace.

"Thanks. But how did you get this back I had it yesterday in my jewelry box." Gabriella said.

"OK. I said I wouldn't tell but since you want to know Taylor stole it from you. I don't know why she didn't tell me why." Troy said. "But I have to go so I'll see you later." Troy added.

"OK. Troy I'll see you later." Gabriella said.

**END OF CHAPTER 2!!!**

**A/N: This is the end of chapter 2. But trust me it gets better from here! Please leave some reviews. I want at least 5 reviews before I update again.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sharpay's Exposed

**Chapter 3 **

**Sharpay's Exposed**

**A/N: This is the HUGE unveiling on Sharpay!! OMG!! So dramatic!! Hey everybody sorry for the long wait... I was just waiting for you people to give me one more review... but you didn't so I'll just post this anyway for people who are actually interested in this story! Here it is:**

"Hey Gabriella. I found out who Sharpay's cheating on Troy with. I was right it was Chad. I just saw them together & they were making out." Ryan said.

"Well then what are you doing here? Go videotape them." Gabriella said.

"OK. I'll tell you when you can come with Troy. This is so rich!" Ryan said.

"Troy I need you to come with me to the auditorium I have to show you something." Gabriella said dragging Troy to the auditorium against his will.

"Do I really need to go to the auditorium with you?" Troy asked being dragged by Gabriella.

"Yes. You do." Gabriella said eagerly.

"Fine I'll go with you to the auditorium." Troy said.

As Gabriella & Troy come closer & closer to the auditorium Gabriella is smiling because this was the time she was going to get her revenge.

As Gabi opened the doors to the auditorium & there was a sight Troy didn't think he would ever see. Ryan who was in the room recording what was happening gave her the sign to let her come in with Troy.

He saw his girlfriend Sharpay making out with his best friend, Chad Danforth.

"Ahem…" Troy cleared his throat causing the two lovers to jump apart.

"Troy… I can explain. It's not what you think." Sharpay said.

"Oh… you mean this isn't what you call cheating." Troy said disappointed because he actually trusted Sharpay. "I can't believe this. Sharpay… we're over. I don't want any explanation of what this is just leave me alone & never ever talk to me again."

"Troy… wait!" Sharpay yelled running to catch up to Troy.

Gabriella who is outside of the auditorium smirked because her plan actually worked. The next part of her plan was to expose Sharpay & Chad's make out session to the public.

It's a good thing that she videotaped them together.

Ryan walked out of the auditorium with the tape in his hands & gives it to Gabriella.

"Here's the videotape of them together." Ryan said giving Gabriella the tape.

"Thank you Ryan." Gabriella said kissing Ryan on the cheek as a way of thanking him.

"No problem Gabi. My sister finally is going to get a taste of her own medicine & I can't wait to see how devastated she's going to be after she's exposed publicly." Ryan said eager for Gabriella to put the next part of her plan into action.

"_This is going to be so good. I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when they see the tape of Sharpay & Chad on screen. They're going to hate her for the rest of her high school life." _Gabriella thought laughing inwardly at how well her plan was working.

Sweet Revenge

_Did you see that I was hurt? _

_Did you know that you had left me crying there?_

_Now I'm holding all your words close till you feel this pain too._

_But you live on so unaware_

_While I thought this hate would heal me_

_But this hate is never ending & it's only killing me_

_Oh, sweet revenge you've lied again_

_I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek_

_Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free_

_Maybe you've been wounded too_

_Maybe all is your self-protection_

_All the hurts you thought were hidden_

_Are the ones hurting me now_

_So who will make this pattern end?_

_I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek _

_Forgive you the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be _

_Break these chains_

_Won't see this through_

_Cause' setting you free_

_It means my freedom too_

_I find I can't get free till I release this vengeance that I seek_

_Forgive you, the only thing I want to live I'm ready to be free_

The next day…

Gabriella woke up the next day excited to see how everybody's going to react to the little video of Sharpay sucking face with Chad.

"Ha ha! Everyone is going to hate Sharpay the rest of her high school life after I show them that sultry video!" Gabriella said excited for the next part of her plan to already happen.

When she gets to school she goes over to Ryan to tell him to put the video on.

"Hey Ry. Can you play the video & try to make sure everybody watches it?" Gabriella said running her finger up & down Ryan's chest.

"Sure. I'll do anything for you." Ryan said.

"Thanks Ry." Gabriella said giving him a kiss on his cheek as a little way to say "thank you."

Ryan walks off to the media room to put the tape on & Gabriella goes to look for Troy.

When Ryan finds the media room he tells Jason one of the people in charge of putting the videos.

"Hey Jason, can you hook this up for me & play it for the whole school to see?" Ryan asked.

"I'll see what I can do Ryan. But I'll try to put it on it soon it seems urgent." Jason said.

"Trust me it is. You'll see. It is urgent." Ryan said now walking out of the media room.

Jason plays & then he announces to the whole school, "Hey everybody here's a video that every one needs to see so please watch it."

Gabriella hearing that they're about to play the video it caught everybody's attention.

"Ha! Sharpay is going to humiliated in public. I can't wait till I see the look on her face." Gabriella with Ryan by her side.

"I know." Ryan said eagerly.

All the students watch the video & are appalled at Sharpay sucking face with Chad.

Sharpay stopped to look up on the TV screen & she looked mortified.

"Oh my god! Who put that on? Ah!!!!!" Sharpay screamed running down the hallway all the students were now scoffing at her & calling her nasty names such as "slut" and "whore". "This was not supposed to happen!" Sharpay added running off to the bathroom.

"Ahem… slut." Coughed a boy that she passed.

Martha coughed, "WHORE!"

Troy who was watching it walked away & went to the gym to practice basketball to get his head off of Sharpay. He started to think about Gabriella & how he should tell her how he feels about her.

Gabriella who saw Sharpay run into the bathroom saw this as her cue to go over to her & pretend to comfort her.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella said looking for Sharpay.

Right then she heard some muffled sobs come out of one of the stalls.

Gabriella opened one of the stalls & found Sharpay a big fat mess. Her makeup was completely ruined mascara & eyeliner was everywhere smeared on her face & then her lip-gloss started to run off the sides of her mouth.

"Sharpay? I just saw that video. It must feel horrible to be in your position. I'm so sorry for you." Gabriella said rubbing Sharpay's back softly.

"My life is ruined. Now everyone thinks that I'm the school slut!" Sharpay said hiccupping as she was crying.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad." Gabriella said now starting to feel a little guilty.

"Yes it is. Now everyone thinks I'm just a big fat whore. Who's the monster who was behind the recording of that video?" Sharpay asked still crying.

"I don't know." Gabriella said lying to her. She's the responsible one for Sharpay's misery.

"_I can't believe I did this. I don't feel any better for doing this to her. Maybe I should tell her it was me. NO! I can't then she'll try to find a revenge on me." _Gabriella said feeling guiltier by the minute but she didn't do anything but shake the thoughts away from her.

"Hey Sharpay. Just ignore what everyone says & move on with your life. I mean really by tomorrow everyone will forget what happened today." Gabriella said.

"Really? Sharpay asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes." Gabriella said sincerely.

"OK. I'm going to go out to face everybody." Sharpay said now wiping her tears away with some toilet paper & reapplying her makeup.

"OK. Now that's the spirit!" Gabriella said getting up from her crouching position by Sharpay.

"Thank you Gabriella for being here for me. I appreciate it." Sharpay said giving Gabriella a hug.

"_Oh God. Now she is going to be my BFF or whatever. Help!"_ Gabriella thought not even bothering to hug Sharpay back.

"Your welcome." Gabriella said.

"Now back off everybody Sharpay the ice queen is back!" Sharpay said before walking out of the bathroom.

Gabriella watching Sharpay strutting down feels her guilt goes away seeing that Sharpay isn't depressed anymore.

"_Oh good my guilt is gone! Now I can get what I want… which is Troy." _Gabriella smirked evilly.

Later that day… After the big dump scene & crap

After school was over, Troy was in the gym practicing when he drops the ball & decided to go find Gabriella to take her to the secret hiding place where he can reveal his true feelings to her.

Finding Gabriella was easy.

She was found with Kelsi singing "You Are The Music In Me."

"Hey Gabriella. I need to talk to you." Troy said after they finished singing the song.

"Sure. What about?" Gabriella asked curious.

Troy walks with Gabriella to the garden top roof to tell her how he really felt about her.

"Gabi I need to tell you something. I haven't been completely honest with you about my feelings." Troy started but was cut off by Gabi who asked a question.

"So… when you said you only loved me as just a friend it wasn't true?" Gabriella asked.

"Let me finish & I'll answer that question. I realized this whole time that I really truly lobe you. What I'm trying to say is… will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd never ask." Gabriella said kissing him. "It took you dating Sharpay & dumping her to realize that you love me?"

"Yes unfortunately. But, everything turned out for the best." Troy answered.

"Yeah it did. I got what I wanted… which is you." Gabriella said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I really felt until just a moment ago. Will you forgive me?" Troy asked.

"Yes you're forgiven. Now let's go home." Gabriella said.

"Yeah… let's go home & have a little fun of our own." Troy said picking Gabriella up & carrying her like a bride to his car.

"Ha ha!" Gabriella giggled knowing what he meant.

**A/N: THE END!! So what did you think of this? Please leave reviews. DON'T FLAME!! Leave constructive criticism if need be though. I want to know what you all think. I also just wanted to say I will be posting an epilogue for this & then this story is over with.**


End file.
